1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an axial adjustment device for driving an object to move.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional mechanical apparatus often includes an axial adjustment device for axially moving an object. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,927 discloses an apparatus for automatically forming ovals. The apparatus includes a trammel beam 56 composed of an upper beam 56a and a lower beam 56b. A tool-holding bracket 84 is mounted on the lower beam 56b, a cutting tool 92 is mounted on the tool-holding bracket 84. A threaded rod 108 is screwed with the tool-holding bracket 84. When the threaded rod 108 is rotated, the tool-holding bracket 84 is driven to slide along the lower beam 56a. Accordingly, the positions of the tool-holding bracket 84 and the cutting tool 92 can be adjusted.
The existent axial adjustment device is simply able to control the axial displacement of one single object. There is no axial adjustment device capable of controlling two objects to move in the same axial direction.